If Only You Knew
by lovatoloverrr
Summary: What happens when Selena gets a call from Demi's worried mom in the middle of a storm? One Shot


**This is my first upload on this site, so please go easy. I hope you like it, please review :)**

I was flicking through the channels on the t.v in my room, but like every Friday night, there was nothing on. I popped another peice of popcorn into my mouth just as my phone started ringing. It was Demi's mom. I answered it cautiously, hoping everything was alright. The last time I got a phone call from my best friend's mom was when I recieved the news that she had been rushed to hopsital. That day was one of the worst days of my life and ever since, I've made it my top priority to always protect her.  
"Hello, Selena?" I felt my heart thump at her paniced state.  
"Hi Dianna, is everything okay?"  
"I don't know, me and Eddie aren't home. We've broken down and we won't be home until tomorrow when the storm has passed. We can't get through to Demi, could you please go over and check on her? I'd really appreciate it." I didn't have to think twice. I was already putting on my shoes and a jacket.  
"I'll call you when I'm there." I assured Demi's mom and hung up. I grabbed my car keys from the side and rushed out to my car after letting my own mom know what I was doing. I ignored the flash of lightning as I got inside my car and started it up. My hands were shaking and my heart was in my throat. I could hardly see anything through the rain, but I needed to find out if Demi was alright, so I managed. As I drove, my mind went back to that day. The day she cut too deep. No one even knew she was self harming and it killed me inside to find out that my best friend was hiding that from me and I never even realized how much pain she was in. She always seemed so happy, but inside, she was breaking. After about 10 minutes of speeding through the dark streets of L.A I arrived at Demi's house. All the lights were out. I jumped out of my car and ran up her porch steps, not caring that just from that short journey, my clothes were dripping wet. I brushed my now soaking hair from sticking to my face and hugged myself in attempt to keep a little body heat trapped. I knocked on the door but there was no answer, not even any movement inside. My teeth had started to chatter and I felt my body shaking a little. I peeked through the side window at the door but there was nothing, so I decided to call Dianna back.  
"Hello, Selena, is she okay?"  
"I'm here but all the lights are out and no one's answering." I told her truthfully.  
"There should be a spare key in the plant pot that's beside the door." I rushed over to it and found it with ease.  
"Got it, I'll call you when I'm inside." I hung up and unlocked the door with my shaking hands. I opened it slowly and it creaked a little, which freaked me out. After stepping into the house fully, I closed the door again and flinched from the loud sound of the thunder. I took in a deep, shaky breath, trying to control my heart beat a little better and peeked my head into the living room. It was empty, so I walked to the kitchen only to find that was empty too. After finding she wasn't anywhere down here, I made my upstairs and headed straight for her room. Her door was closed, so I reached out for the handle slowly, my hand still shaking from a mixture of nerves and the lack of heat in my body. I was scared to open this door and find Demi hurt, but I reminded myself that I'd do anything to protect her, even if that means finding her lifeless body on the floor. I slowly opened the door and peeked my head into her bedroom. It was dark and silent, apart from the thumping on her window from the rain. I spotted a big heap in her bed, under the quilt. I walked inside and closed the door behind me, before turning back to face her bed. "Demi?" I kept my voice hushed and gentle as if I would cause an earthquake if I spoke too loud. There was another flash of lightning and the heap under her quilt became more clear for a second. I walked closer to her bed and sat down on the edge of it, facing the heap. I placed my hand on top of it softly said her name again. "Demi, it's me, Sel." I waited a second before pulling the quilt off of her a little. She was lay in the fetal position and she was crying silently. Her whole body was shaking and it immediately made me panic. "Dem, what happened?" She looked up at me and opened her mouth to speak, but another loud crash of thunder was heard and she closed her eyes tightly, letting out a small whimper. That's when I remembered how much she hates storms. I threw off my shoes and quickly rummaged in her drawers for some sweats for me to change into. I peeled off my wet clothes as quickly as I could and changed into Demi's clothes, then got into her bed and hugged her tightly. She clung onto my, well, her shirt and nuzzled her face into the nape of my neck. "It's okay, Dem. You're safe with me, I promise." I whispered into her ear, hoping it would calm her down a little. I opened up my phone and called her mom, reassuring her that everything was alright and I turned my attention back to Demi when I'd hung up. "Are you a little better now?" I asked gently. She nodded against my body and I pulled away a little, looking down at her face.  
"Why are you here?" She asked me quietly. I ran one of my hands through her hair repeatedly as we shared eye contact.  
"Your mom called me. They've broken down and won't be back until tomorrow. They were worried because you weren't answering their calls."  
"The power cut out and my cell phone died." I noticed a stray tear roll down her cheek and I wiped it away gently with my thumb.  
"You're okay now." I assured her. She gave me a weak smile, but I knew she meant it because it reached her eyes. I watched as her eyes began to droop slightly and she was fighting to keep them open. "It's okay, sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." She closed her eyes and I carried on running my hand through her hair.  
"I love you, Sel." Demi murmered in a tired state. Seconds later her breathing became deeper and I knew she was asleep, so I took this opportunity to tell her the truth,  
"I love you too, Dem. More than you know." I kissed the edge of her mouth before letting myself fall into dream land, with the love of my life in my arms.


End file.
